


A bright, happy future

by HannahBuns



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Feels, Flashbacks, Memories, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Blood, OOC, One Shot, Other, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Stabbing, again if you havent been catching up dont read this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahBuns/pseuds/HannahBuns
Summary: He looked up at the sky and smiled. He will do anything in his willpower to make sure that these boys have a bright future ahead of them.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	A bright, happy future

''Phil, kill me,'' Wilbur said, ''Kill me!''

His voice was loud. The others that were nearby could understand every word he said, even from a distance. They looked at Phil's face, a mix of anger, betrayal, and sadness on it. It was understandable, though. The man has just watched Wilbur, his son, destroy L'Manburg. The place all of them cared about and spent hours upon hours trying to improve and advance. None of them could comprehend the fact that Wilbur, a former occupant of L'Manburg, the man that ran for president, somebody who's been there since the beginning, would tear it all down. Their nations wall was demolished once, by someone Wilbur thought of as family, but this- This was worse. It was so much worse. Everything they've ever built and created is now gone. 

''I- I can't! Wilbur, no matter what you do to L'Manburg, you'll always be my son. I can't kill you. I-..''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil sat down on the soft, black and red checkered blanket he had set on the ground. Right behind him was a tall tree, filled with leaves of different shades of green, and delicate, rosy blossoms that have just started appearing. It was a fairly hot day, as a heatwave had occurred, so he needed to be under the shade. It makes him feel relaxed, and the blistering sun wouldn't bother him while he reads. Besides that, he would barely be able to see the words on the pages without the shade. A little Tommy sat down next to him, his hands covering his eyes. The intense light coming from the sun was seemingly hurting his eyes. He chuckled and tousled his hair before putting his green and white bucket hat on his head. The bucket hat would protect his eyes from the sun, at least a little. Tommy pouted, but he knew he was thankful for giving him the bucket hat.

He looked at the field in front of them. It was considerably large and full of colourful flowers. 

Wilbur was running around the field, giggling. He seemed like he was genuinely having fun.

He wasn't a royal or president or anybody important for that matter. He didn't have much money or a large house, yet he still felt like the happiest man on Earth. 

He looked up at the sky and smiled. He will do anything in his willpower to make sure that these boys have a bright future ahead of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''PHIL'' His son's booming voice rang. ''Look at L'Manburg- look at what's left of it. Everything is gone. Everything you've worked so hard to achieve is gone. The walls we built are gone,  ** your  ** homes are gone, the entire nation is gone. All of your hard work you've been putting in towards L'Manburg was utterly worthless. L'Manburg never had the chance to become a great nation. All of you-  _ us-  _ All of us were going to be doomed. I'm sure you knew that right from the start...''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Come on, Wil, you have to eat the soup,'' Phil said while rubbing soothing circles on his son's back.

''Don' wannaaaa............'' Wilbur whined. ''I want to go outside!''

''Wil, that is precisely why you got sick. Sneaking out while it's raining and windy is absurd- you were sure to get ill right when you left the house.'' Phil sighed and set the bowl of soup in his son's hands. ''... Hey, I might give you something sugary if you eat the soup. ONLY if you eat the soup.''

He could see Wilbur pout, but he nodded. Phil grabbed another blanket- a fluffy blue one- and placed it around Wilbur's shoulders. He caresses his head, watching as the young boy chugged down the soup like that's the last thing he's ever going to eat. ''Whoa there, slow down-''

Wilbur choked on the spoon.

It's going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''You will never-'' Wilbur started, however...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur was 15 when Technoblade, his companion and the person he used to spar with, vanished. Sure, Techo would always disappear for several days without telling anybody where he's going, but this time he hasn't come back.

Who knew the next time they'll meet, they'll be battling against a country after Wilbur has lost an election?

.. Who knew that one of them wouldn't come out alive?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt Phil's sharp, enchanted diamond sword go right through his stomach. He felt the fire burning him, dealing even more damage. He smiled as he collapsed onto the ground, the shine in his eyes gone.

Phil stared down at the limp, dull, puppet-like form on the floor.

He watched as his son's blood dripped down onto the floor.

One by one, the droplets of red blood dirtied the area in front of him.

**_Drip.._ **

**_Drip.._ **

**_Drip.._ **


End file.
